Australia
by GalaxyWolf2.0
Summary: From being first discovered by his older brother Britain, to his first rebellion at the gold rush, to when he was fighting alongside New Zealand at Galliopli or the treacherous Kokoda campaign. Australia has lived an adventure filled lifestyle which does have it ups and down but that has never stopped him from becoming the nation we all know. This is the story of Australia. Rated T
1. Seeing New Land

**disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

Britain sighed as he leaned against the side of his ship looking out to the water, he had been discovering more land and trying to get away from the memories that haunted him of America.

His Peace was short lived as he heard the shouts coming from the convicts below in the prisons, he rolled his eyes and went down to see what the fuss way about.

"What the bloody hell is going on down here?!" he shouted to the men and women who were caged together in cramped cells.

"Oh look boys! It's his highness himself" one of the men locked up mocked the British man who fumed at the disrespect.

"I expect you shut up, if you know what is good for you, Smith" Arthur hissed and practically spitting out the convict's last name, he then turned his back on them and headed back up to the upper decks.

One of the Crew members had shouted out land, So Britain steered into the ship in as close as he could to the new land and then he stepped out onto the new soil, and drew in a deep breath as he closed his eyes. He heard the faint noise of leaves rustling. It sounded like something was hiding in a tree. But when he opened his eyes and looked up at the trees, he could see no sign of anyone in them. He shook his head thinking it was one of the memoires from when he first found America.

"Alright lads, I'll go and explore this island while you take care of them" informed Britain as he turned to face his criminals. His eyes then widened and he quickly ducked down to avoid the rock being thrown at him, by the same man who made that remark at him back on the ship.

"And make sure Smith here, gets an extra whipping tonight" said an agitated Britain. The guards just nodded and walked off to follow orders.

As Britain walked off into the dry bush land he found out in an instant that is was very hot in this land compared to his home. He wiped the sweat from his head and sat down under a tree taking out his sketch pad and drawing some of the animals that he has never seen before, such like a strange bear like thing sleeping in the tree just next to him.

**Okay sorry that Australia didn't appear in this chapter but he will in the next. Please Review and Favourite. and just thought I would point out that, 'the strange bear like thing' I mentioned in the story is a Koala, when I introduce Australia I will have a key at the bottom of the story for any of you don't know Australian slang or some of the animals. **


	2. A New Nation?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

As sunset drew near, Britain set up his small tent and laid down on the dusty ground he sighed. He was quite lonely especially since his little brother America had to go and bloody declare independence.

'What did I do wrong? Why did he leave?' Arthur thought to himself sadly, 'if I had another colony I will not make the same mistake.'

Britain turned around to lay on his side and slowly fell asleep.

####

As soon as the sun had risen Britain had begun to feel very hot and he started to sweat. So he stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead and he heard the faint sound of the trees rustling again.

"I must be hearing things" Britain muttered to himself, "There is no breeze about" so he turned around to look at his surroundings but still saw no one. He was about to walk back to his camp site and to give his men further instructions for the convicts until something fell on his head so he looked up and saw a grey furry animal with red eyes so he let out a frightened yelp as he tried to push the bloody thing off. Something else jumped down from the tree as well.

It was a small boy. He appeared to have the same green eyes as Britain and messy brown hair with two cowlicks standing up and bushy eyebrows that are not as big as Britain's. He was dressed in a light white t-shirt and denim shorts that were covered in dust. Britain stared at the boy with amazement as he stopped struggling with the animal on his head and slowly approached the boy with curiosity.

"Hello there lad. Are you lost?" asked Britain as he knelt down so he was eye level with the boy. The grey animal jumped down from the English man and climbed up on the boys shoulder.

"Be careful that thing is dangerous. Get away from it!" exclaimed a fearful Britain, but the boy just smiled.

"G'day mate! Steve? Nah he won't hurt ya…unless you provoke him" spoke the boy as he petted his furry friend's head.

Britain just blinked in confusion. Was the boy speaking English?

"Do you speak English?" asked Britain as he still eyed the koala suspiciously

"Too right" replied the boy with a grin, Britain was just as confused as before.

"What's your name lad?" asked Britain as he started intently into the boys eyes.

"The name's Australia…but my friends call me Jett" smiled Australia as he began to trust the English man in front of him.

"My name is Britain, but you can call me Arthur if you wish" spoke Britain letting out a small smile at the young nation, "by the way what is that thing that dropped on me?"

"Oh that's Steve, He's a Koala, one of my best mates." Stated Australia

Britain was still hesitant about the young Australian nation. America had just left him, should he take care of this one and then only for the boy to end up like America. Britain sighed, he knew he couldn't leave Australia by himself so he smiled and gestured for Australia to follow him.

Australia excitedly ran up and followed Britain, as he was excited to have a new friend. He wrapped his little hand around Britain's hand and they walked off back to where Britain had to meet up with his men.

"Does this mean that you're my mate now? Asked a curious Australia

"Well not exactly, you see I will be taking care of you until you are old enough to handle things by yourself. So you will be staying with me for a while" replied Britain as he continued to stare straight ahead making sure not to have any more animals drop on him.

"So you are my big Brother?" questioned Australia with a hopeful smile.

Britain just froze as he came to sudden stop and started to remember when America had called him 'big brother' for the first time, he shook his head to rid himself of the memories.

"What's wrong?" questioned Australia concerned

"It's nothing for you to worry about. You can call me that if you want" stated Britain sadly as he and Australia continued to walk. Australia could sense the sadness it brought his big brother if he called him that word, so he would just call him Britain instead.

The two nations entered the clearing that Britain was supposed to be until he spotted a familiar face, he scowled and steeled himself for the torment from the man now approaching them with a cold sneer on his face.

'Big brot- I mean Britain… how is that" stumbled Australia as he almost slipped out that word.

Britain was just about to answer but he was cut off by the man talking.

"Good afternoon your highness! Wonderful to see you around these parts." Laughed Smith one of the convicts who Britain still had a grudge against for embarrassing him yesterday, "Ah and what do you have here a little boy. You know you cannot just bribe the kids in hope they will like you."

Britain went red with rage.

"I expect you should know your place by now Smith, or do you need a reminder" hissed Britain, as Smith flinched.

"Ya know it is not nice to make fun of people" quietly exclaimed Australia, his Koala he was holding was growling at Smith.

"Ha and what are you going to do about it" laughed Smith as he pretended to be frightened. Britain tried to usher Australia along before the convict could hurt him.

"Cause me and Steve don't like it when you make fun of our friend" stated Australia bravely as he wasn't afraid of the much taller nation. Smith was still laughing until Steve jumped on Smith and started to claw the man's shoulders, Smith shouted in freight and ran away from the two nations leaving Steve to jump back into his owner's arms.

Britain was astonished as he watched the scene happen in front of him. No one stood up for him like that.

####

That night in Britain's room in the ship he arrived on, he told Australia stories about his pirate days until Australia yawned and his eye's got heavy. Britain blew out the candle and ruffled Australia's hair lovingly and was about to stand up when he hear a soft voice speak to him.

"Big Brother, Will I be as strong as you one day like in your stories?" whispered Australia, too tired to realise his mistake. Britain just smiled and replied that maybe one day he will. Australia soon fell asleep as Britain brushed the remaining hair strands from the young nations eyes and whispered softly

"I don't doubt you will grow up to be very strong" and with that Britain turned and walked away to talk with one of his men.

**And that is the end of one more chapter. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating but school is getting in the way. But I hope you liked this chapter an please review.**

**And as promised:**

**Mate: Australian slang for friend**

**The Koala dropping down on Britain's head reference I made in the story is a reference to the drop bear myth. Basically Australians used the drop bear myth to scare tourists to think Koalas were going to drop down on them and attack. But it is only just a myth.**


	3. Exploring the Outback

**Authors note: Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update but I have been very busy but I am trying to update every second Sunday. I also have an announcement that I will be writing a war oneshot based on Australia (only because I can write Australia very well and he needs more fanficton) So if you have any suggestions of any battles that Australia has taken place in, feel free to send me a message and I will write one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia**

_Australia: Jett_

_England/Britain: Arthur_

Jett woke up and saw he was in a strange place so, he quietly pulled the covers away and stepped down off the bed. The old wooden floor creaked as he walked to the door and opened it.

"That's right! Britain brought me here yesterday. I wonder where he is?" Jett spoke to himself. He called over Steve that still sat on the soft pillow, immediately latched on to his shoulder and nuzzled against his owner's neck.

Jett walked around the ship until he found his older brother Britain talking to some people that seemed to be wearing funny clothes that were red and white. He walked down to Arthur and greeted him with a wave and a grin as Steve just glared his red eyes at the older nation.

"G'day! Who were those people you were talking to just now?" asked Jett curiously

"Those were some of my men. I told them that you and I will be away for a while." Arthur stated as he walked over to a large green tent and started to put some supplies into a backpack. Jett followed him into the tent and watched him gather supplies before asking where they were going.

"Well I thought that you could show me around your country and see some wildlife" replied England after he put on his backpack and handed a smaller one to the young Aussie.

Jett smiled brightly showing his white teeth and gladly accepted the offered bag. He couldn't wait to show his big brother the beauty of his country. His Koloa friend even seemed to be happy about the fact of being back in the bush. Jett beckoned Arthur to follow him as he lead them deep into the Australian outback.

####

"Are you sure you know where you are going Australia?" asked Arthur uncertainly wiping his forehead with a handkerchief with his initials on the corner.

"Of course mate, just a little further then we can stop at a billabong to get some water" Jett replied enthusiastically not worrying about the heat. He heard England muttering under his breath and this only made the young nation quietly giggle. While they were walking to the billabong Jett pointed out some of the animals the two had passed along the way and soon enough they had arrived at a small billabong.

"You can sit under one of the gumtrees and I will fill the water bottles." told Jett as he pulled out the water canisters and walked over to the edge of the billabong and plunged the bottles into the cool water. Jett glanced over at England and saw that he was sketching something in a book.

"Watcha drawing?" asked Jett as he handed Arthur the now filled water bottles. Arthur accepted the water bottle and had a small sip and sighed in relief as the cool water soothed his dry mouth. Australia peered down at the book and recognised the drawing as Steve his Koloa friend.

"Hey that's Steve!" he said happily pointing to the drawing as Steve peered over his owners shoulder at the drawing, his glare softening slightly.

"Yes it is," replied Britain as he laughed at the child's excitement, "Say Australia, do you have any more unusual animals?"

"Too right mate! There are heaps of the critters. But best to stay away from them." Answered Jett as he sat down next to Britain, he was looking at something moving in the tree above them.

"Oh, and why is that?" asked Britain curiously as he put his journal away into his bag.

"Well, most of them can either kill you or hurt you," explained Jett as he was still staring at the tree, "I'll be back"

Before Britain could ask where the young nation was going, Jett had already began climbing the trees with ease. His tiny fingers wrapped around the thing branches pulling himself up closer to the top. He carefully sat down on one of the branches that he was staring at.

"Australia, what are you doing up there? Get down now before you hurt yourself!" He could hear Britain shout from the ground but he shushed the older nation before he reached his hand out to something resting in the branches.

"Don't you shush me young man!" shouted Britain ignoring the warning tone in Jett's voice.

Jett rolled his eyes and sighed, hoping Britain didn't see it. "It's all right mate, don't be scared" he told the animal coiled around the branch. He carefully reached his hand out and gripped his hand around its neck and plucked it gently from the branch and allowed it to wrap it's body around the young boys arm, trusting him. Jett carefully climbed back down the tree to face his worried yet angry older brother.

"What the bloody hell is that?" asked Britain as the animal stared at him, hissing slightly.

"This is a green tree snake, wanna hold him?" asked Jett as he held his right arm out to Britain offering the green snake.

"Is it dangerous?" asked Arthur cautiously as he back away slightly.

"Nah, he is one of the calmer ones. It's the Brown snakes and Taipan's you gotta watch out for, their nasty little buggers when you get 'em angry." The Aussie answered as he walked closer to Arthur, his arm still raised.

Britain was torn. He didn't want to touch the bloody thing but he didn't want to risk hurting the young nation's feelings so swallowed his pride, he shakily raised his arm out and petted the green snake that was offered to him. Australia beamed with pride and then climbed back up to the tree and placed the snake back on his branch, the snake hissed grateful for returning to his resting spot and Jett smiled and waved good bye to his little friend.

When Australia climbed back down he helped his older brother set up their tent to sleep in as the sun began to set. Britain gathered some sticks and branches he found lying on the ground and placed them in a pile while Jett placed a ring of rocks around them to contain the fire. Arthur then insisted that he would light the fire, not wanting the little nation to burn himself. After the fire was lit Britain pulled out two pieces of bread and handed one to Jett who gratefully accepted the bread, and soon began nibbling at the crust contently.

"So where are we going tomorrow?" asked England as he finished his bread and began to look up at the stars.

"Well I have an idea of a place I could show you, but I don't know if you will be accepted" told Jett as he then was in deep thought and almost didn't hear the English man's reply.

"Why not?" asked Britain as he looked back at the younger nation with curious eyes

"Well they haven't seen someone like you before" stated Jett as he too finished his bread.

As the rest of the night went by, the two nations had retired to their tent. Little Australia was curled up against Britain fast asleep, and Britain placed a protective arm around the younger nation holding him close as he thought to himself.

'He is different from America. I will make sure I raise Australia right' he promised himself as he smiled and placed a soft kiss to his little brother's forehead and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

####

Australia woke up and crawled out of England's arms and quietly walked out of the tent. He shielded his eyes as the sun's bright rays were rising high, Jett smiled and looked around until he found Steve nestled high in the trees above him.

"Oi Steve! Get up you lazy bugger, you slept most of the day yesterday" laughed Jett as he shouted out to his animal friend but he was careful not to wake England. Jett heard Steve growl with annoyance but yet he still crawled over and latched onto his owner's shoulder.

Jett then walked over to was left of the fire; all that was left was ash and smoke. Jett grabbed a couple handfuls of the dry soil and dumped them on the remains of the fire. Australia then walked down to the billabong and washed the dirt off his tiny hands, he heard a noise. When he turned around he saw Arthur waking up, Jett walked over to his older brother and greeted him with a smile.

"G'day!" replied Jett, he didn't notice England flinch at the use of language.

"It is pronounced _Good day_ Jett, But hello to you to" sighed England as he ruffled the young nations hair. After Britain had a drink of water he and Australia packed the tent away and headed off to where Australia had told Britain about last night.

"How far is it?" asked Britain as he adjusted his bag strap.

"Not that far" came the simple reply from Jett as he was busy talking in hushed words to Steve in an unknown language.

After what seemed like hours of walking in the hot sun, Arthur was astonished as to how the heat was not bothering Jett.

"Here we are" said Jett pointing to what seemed like a camp.

Australia called out a name and before England could ask what he was doing a person appeared. The person hard dark skin with a short grey beard and he was caring a spear.

"Hello Jett, nice to see you again. Who is this" asked the man as two older looking men stood beside the man. England glanced worriedly at Australia who was smiling and even the little Koloa seemed to smile in greeting.

"This is England. Don't worry he is really nice" introduced Jett and the three men whispered among themselves and then turned back to England and one of the men offered his hand to Arthur. Arthur politely shook the man's hand but he was nervous, because he didn't know who these people were.

"Any friend of Australia is a friend to us" stated the men and they lead the two nations over to the camp fire. Britain noticed that the people kept looking at him, but when Australia waved to them they waved back friendly.

"Australia, who are these people and why do they keep looking at me?" asked Britain as he and Australia both sat down in front of the camp fire.

"They are called Aboriginals, they had helped raise before I met you. And they are looking at you because of your skin colour; they haven't seen many white people before," Answered Australia very seriously and Britain looked like he was about to ask another question when he spoke before him, "There were others you know. Other nations before you, but they didn't stay long."

Britain looked confused at Jett now, "Other nations such as?"

"The was this one nation that said his name was Netherlands, he saw me then said I am to be called New Holland, but I don't like that name. And then there was this one other called France I think he said, but like the Netherlands he just left." Explained Jett sadly.

_-FlashBack-_

_"__G'day" smiled a young Australian as tall man stood in front of him, and then the man bent down he took out his pipe and blew the smoke into Australia's face producing a cough from the young nation._

_"__Your name is New Holland. My name is Netherlands" stated Netherlands with a blank expression._

_"__B-But my name is Australia, not New Holland" stuttered Jett as the man in front of him looked down coldly at him and replied with 'get used to it.' And just like that Netherlands returned to his ship and sailed off._

_-End of Flashback-_

Jett then looked over to England waiting for a reply. But England as speechless, how could another nation leave a child nation by themselves. Jett sighed and replied

"But you stayed, and you won't leave right?" asked Australia as his wide eyes looked up at his older brother almost fearful of the answer.

"I promise I won't leave you Australia" answered England as he would make sure that he wouldn't, he wanted to be a better brother.

Australia smiled at his brother's promise he then heard England's stomach rumbling and he grinned and ran off. Australia then soon returned with two pieces of cooked fish and offered one to Britain, who gratefully accepted the delicious smelling fish. While the two were eating England told Jett stories about the other nations, careful to avoid talking about America. After their stomachs were full England told Australia that they had to go back to their camp, and after saying their farewells to the Aboriginal tribe they set off on their journey back home.

####

Australia and England returned back to England's ship to see his men packing the ship up.

"Why are they packing your supplies back up?" asked Jett as Steve snored slightly as he fell asleep on Jett's shoulder.

"I am going back to England" sighed Arthur as he studied Australia's face sadden suddenly.

"B-But you p-promised you would stay" mumbled Jett, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I didn't say I was going by myself, you are coming with me. I don't break my promises" smiled Britain, Australia smiled brightly as he wiped his unshed tears away. Britain led the excited Aussie nation on board the ship and when they began to sail away.

"Why are those people staying behind?" asked Jett curiously as he pointed to some guards and the convicts.

"They are people who have committed crimes against the queen, or convicts as we call them and the guard are there to keep them in line. They are your people now Australia. You are their nation."

**Hey Guys! As usual here is your Key:**

**Billabong- A pond or lake**

**Gum Tree- A tree that grows in Australia**

**'****Too right'- Aussie slang for Of Course**

**Green Tree snake- a nonvenomous snake but I would still not advise to pick it up **

**Brown Snake and Taipans- They are one of Australia's most venomous snakes do NOT pick them up unless you are a professional snake catcher or you are the nation of Australia of course :3**

**Aboriginals or Australian Aboriginals are the very first Australians and are believed to be the very first humans. When the Englishmen that first came to Australia killed most of the Aboriginals and did many other terrible things to them.**

**And believe it or not but the Netherlands were actually sighted and landed at Australia first and named us 'New Holland' but then they left and never came back. And even France landed at Australia before Britain and I am not too sure about the actual story behind it about why they didn't stay because I cannot find a good site that explains it. If anyone finds one please let me know. And of course you all know that then Aus was colonised by Britain.**

**Please Review! It shows that you like my stories, and if you want me to include a certain part you want me to write about Australia meeting a certain nation please let me know, I don't bite :) And thank you! So much to everyone who left me a review, favourited and followed my story! It means so much to me knowing that people like my story it gives me encouragement to write. **


	4. Arriving in Britain

**Hey Guy! I would just like to thank: ****Dangara2610**** and Strongwolf4 for leaving reviews on my last chapter and making some suggestions which I will use some of them. So thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

Many days had passed since Britain and Australia had set sail to Britain's home and they only had a day's travel left, and Jett was excited to meet new nations and to make new friends. But of course for a very energetic nation he got bored very easily and that resulted in never ending questions to Britain.

"So are the other nations friendly? What are they like?" asked Australia as he sat crossed leg on Britain's bed. Britain laughed slightly at Jett's enthusiasm and looked up from his desk where he was situated doing paperwork.

"You ask so many questions," laughed Arthur and he turned back to his paperwork, "But yes some nations are generally nice but just be careful of Russia and France."

Jett was about to ask something else but Arthur interrupted him.

"No more questions tonight please, I have to get this work done before we reach land tomorrow. And you need to go to bed" stated England tiredly as he watched his little brother jump underneath the blanket and lay down. England pulled the blankets up over the nation's small frame and Steve nestled himself on Australia's pillow as he too soon fell asleep, Jett yawned and mumbled a small good night and England smiled in return and kissed Jett's head lightly.

Before England returned to his desk he heard a pecking noise coming from his window so he opened it and a white bird flew into the room. Arthur recognised the bird as France's pet bird Pierre and he looked to be carrying a letter in his beak. Arthur took the letter from the bird which almost immediately flew back out the window.

_Dear Angleterre,_

_How is your exploration going? Find any Cute nations?_

_Just needed to tell you that the next world meeting is on Thursday_

_Signed, France_

Sighing Britain threw the letter away and opened his door and walked out but, before he closed the door behind him he glanced and smiled when he saw the young Australian fast asleep. Britain called over one of his guards and asked what day it was he replied with 'Tuesday' Arthur growled in annoyance. Now he would have no choice but to take Australia to the meeting. He didn't want the other nations to know about the young Aussie just yet, not while he was still so vulnerable. Not to mention that they would run into America.

####

Jett was the first to wake up the next morning as he felt happy that he would be in a new country. He carefully pulled the warm blanket off him and picked up Steve and silently walked out of the small room and made his way out to the top deck of the ship and climbed up the mast and sat down pulling his knee to his chest as the unfamiliar cold wind danced around his small shivering body. A smile plastered on his face as he watched the birds fly past and the rough waves crashed on the ship spraying salt water onto the wooden deck. Steve fearfully clung to his owners shoulder with the horrifying thought of falling off, but Jett wasn't really worried about it.

"I wonder what Big Brother's home is like? I wonder why he keeps telling me to stay away from France and Russia" Jett asked his Koala friend who seemed to shrug in response

His thoughts were interrupted when a frantic Britain ran up to the boat deck. Jett smiled and rolled his eyes at his older brother's protectiveness and slide back down the mast and jumped down and walked over to his annoyed brother, the smile still on his face.

"Just what in the Queens name did you think you were doing young man?" questioned Arthur, he had calmed down a little after finding the young Australian.

"Just watching the waves" the young Aussie replied simply as the wind made his two cowlicks bounce slightly.

"You shouldn't run off without telling me" lectured Arthur. He sighed and smiled as he ruffled Jett's hair.

"We are almost there we have entered the borders of my place but we should reach land soon," Announced Arthur as he leaned against the railings smiling, "Listen Australia, I have to go to a world meeting in a couple of days and you will be coming with me."

"What's a world meeting" asked Australia as he looked up at his older brother curiously.

"Well a world meeting is where other older nations _try_ to talk about issues facing the world and our own countries but hardly anything gets accomplished" explained Arthur as he rolled his eyes at the thought of the next meeting.

After two hours of chatting about Australia when he first awoke as a nation up to when Britain found him. Australia spotted a green smudge in the distance and he squinted his green eyes to see it clearly and sure enough Britain saw it as well and a tired smile graced his lips as the familiar sight came closer into view. Soon enough they had landed at the shipping dock, one thing that Jett noticed that his home was so much different form his older brother's home. Jett noticed that the sky was grey and cloudy which predicted rainfall in the near future; it was colder than his home. There were no animals in sight apart from the occasional bird that flew by and he was overwhelmed, by the amount of people that were walking through the streets and the taller buildings. Australia shivered with fear at the thought of these new sights and noises; it was so different from his quiet outback home.

Australia shook his head and put on a brave face and followed England into their room and helped to pack his things away in his bag. As the two nations were about to leave the ship Australia grabbed England's hand tightly, not wanting to get lost.

"Don't worry lad, you will be fine" reassured England as he gave the young nation's hang a gentle squeeze. England led the small Australian through the busy street avoiding the people either walking or riding on horses. Jett looked around amazed by how different this place was compared to his home, he was a bit scared at these new things but he was sure that Arthur would look out for him.

"Arthur, where are we?" asked Jett as he had to jog to keep up with the older nations strides, as they wove to avoid the puddles of water that were scattered on the stone road.

"We are in my capital city London," answered England who was busy navigating his way through the crowd, "and here we are, this is my house." Announced England a he pointed to a large house.

Australia's eyes widened as he stood amazed at how big the house was. The house was about two stories tall, painted a light greyish colour with a large garden and a tall fence. England smiled down at Australia and guided him through the doors of his house just as it started to gently rain.

"Follow me, I will show you to your room." Offered England as he dropped his bag down after he had closed the door behind him. Australia let go of England's hand to take Steve off his shoulder and carry him instead.

England showed Australia all around the house pointing out the important rooms such as the bathroom, the kitchen and England's room.

"What is that room for?" asked the Aussie as he pointed to a room with the door closed.

"Umm, it's just an old room" answered England sadly. As it was America's old room. The rest of the tour was in silence until they reached a spare room, where the young nation would be staying

"I will let you get settled, meet me in the kitchen when you are ready" spoke England from the doorway before he turned and walked away to his own room. Jett's stomach growled of he thought of food, being stuck on a ship for countless days on end with nothing to eat but a bit of bread each day would do that to you.

Australia walked over to the window and looked out to see the rain falling down. He sat down on the seat leaning his arm on the window, Jett let out a small sniff as a single tear ran down his face. He missed his home, he missed how the hot sun felt against his skin and he missed how quiet it was back home. Wiping his tear away he felt Steve nuzzle against his neck as the Koala had climbed back on his shoulder.

"I need to be strong nation like England" Australia said to himself and heard Steve growl in agreement. Australia just laughed and petted his friend before running off to join his older brother in the kitchen.

**Sorry that nothing much happened in this chapter but I was wanting to write about how Australia felt sad and a bit overwhelmed by missing his home and seeing all of these new people and busy towns, when he is used to the quiet Outback. But the next chapter will be the World meeting- how can this go wrong :D**


	5. World Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

When Australia woke up he ran to the window and pulled the silk curtains back to reveal another cloudy day. If Jett has realised anything over the short amount of time he'd been in London, it was that it rains a lot more than it does back in his home. He walked down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen and pulled out a scone from the pantry. Jett grabbed the jam and put a decent layer on the scone and took a hungry bite out of it, putting the jam away he stuck his head into Britain's room to see that he was still asleep.

"I wonder if all nations sleep this long." he muttered quietly walking down the hall. Not hearing a response from his Koala friend Jett turned around and laughed softly when he saw Steve asleep as well.

Growing tired of walking around the house Australia went outside, the grass was still slightly soft and damp from yesterday's rain. Australia walked over to a tree and placed Steve on one of the lower branches before sitting underneath the tree running his fingers through the dirt aimlessly. Until he saw something rustle in the branches above him, curious the young nation climbed up. As he pulled himself up to the branch he saw a bright green animal sitting.

"G'day, Who are you?" asked Jett curiously as the animal turned to him and smiled kindly

"I am Flying Mint Bunny! One of England's magical friends" spoke to the young boy.

"Nice ta meet ya, my name's Australia. England is sleeping at the moment; I can wake him up if you want?" offered Jett as he smiled, happy to see an animal other then birds.  
"It's okay he should be waking up soon anyway, but I will see him after the meeting."  
And like magic, Jett could see England getting up from the window. Australia quickly said his farewells to Flying Mint Bunny and grabbed the still sleeping Koala from the branch and ran back into the house before Britain came down stairs.  
Jett had just washed the dirt off his hands and finished drying them when Britain came down the stairs.  
"Good Morning lad" spoke Britain, he was dressed in a green military uniform with brown boots. He walked over to make a cup of tea.

"Mornin' what's with the fancy clobber?" Jett asked, completely oblivious to England's confused expression. Until remembering that England had no idea what that meant so he clarified for the confused Brit.

"It is required for nations to wear these type of clothes," answered Britain as he walked closer to the young nation and plucked a green leaf out of his hair, "have you been climbing that tree that I specifically told you not to?" questioned Britain with a raised eye brow.

Britain just rolled his eyes when Australia laughed nervously. When Britain sat down at the table picking up the newspaper he had the fae collect when he was away, Australia had sat down at the table across from him.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Britain as he took a sip of the tea while reading the paper

"yeah... whose Flying Mint Bunny?" asked Jett suddenly as he watched Britain almost choke on his tea at the question.

"y-you can see her?" asked Britain in disbelief as his green eyes searched Australia for signs of lying.

"Am I not supposed to? She said she would see you after the meeting" asked Jett as he swung his tiny legs back and forth underneath the table.

"I am just surprised that you can, not many nations can see magical creatures," responded Britain as he put the paper on the table and placed the empty cup of tea in the sink, "Anyway we had best be off to the meeting so go and clean up and get dressed."

####

When they we walking to the building Australia was holding England's hand as they had began to weave through the crowds of people. Australia was dressed in his usual but cleaner t-shirt and shorts, the outback dirt and dust had no longer stained the clothes.

"Now when we get there, do not wander off without my permission and stay close, most nations won't hesitate to snatching up a little nation for themselves." Britain warned as Jett nodded and walked slightly closer to Britain.

The rest of the walk was filled with silence and soon enough they had arrived, Britain could already feel a headache coming on, but he was nervous as this would be the first time he will see America again.

"Do you remember what I told you?" questioned Britain as he knew Jett liked to wander off a lot. Jett just nodded and followed his older brother though the doors.

Australia felt a lot of people staring at him, he would normally seek the reassurance from Steve but England made him leave his Koala at home, much to Jett's dismay. It wasn't until Jett felt the old and harsh stare of a certain nation. Netherlands. Jett wasn't the type of person to be intimated by another nation, but he still held a grudge against the Netherlands for leaving him by himself. So Jett quickly jogged to catch up with his older brother and held his hand glancing back to see the Netherlands narrow his eyes at him.

When they got to the room they were stationed at Jett could see a few nations sitting down, so he went to go and sit next to England.

"Oh Angleterre" came a voice from the other side of the room.

"What do you want Francis?" asked England in aggravation.

"You don't need to be so mean Mon cher, I was only going to say hello, and ask who this cute little nation is?"asked France

"G'day! My name is Australia." oblivious to the tension growing between the two nations Australia greeted the French man with a smile and a small wave.

"What a charming accent, of course it is nowhere near as gorgeous as mine" France blinked at the thick accent trying to understand what he said.

"Shut it frog, haven't you got something better to do?"Scowled England. France glared at England but walked away to talk to Prussia and Spain anyway. England breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his already tired eyes. He felt someone tug at his shirt sleeve and he looked down to meet Australia's curious and concerned eyes.

"You okay mate?" asked Jett as he was concerned for his older brother.

"I'm fine. Just tired that's all." sighed Britain but smiled at his younger brother's concern for him.

"Can I go see some other nations please?" asked Australia, as he was wanting to talk to some other people and make some new friends, and also because he was slightly bored.

"I suppose so...but stay where I can see you, and don't go near Russia!" Britain called out hesitantly as he watched Australia walk around the room.

Australia could feel his brothers eyes burning on his back as he walked around the room, not many nations saw him or took any notice to him, until he found a partially invisible nation by himself in a corner.

"G'day! My name is Australia, who are you?" asked the young Australian as he smiled up at the startled nation, "Sorry didn't mean to startle ya."

"N-no it's fine, I-I am Canada," spoke the elder nation softly as he smiled warmly down at the young nation, "A-Are you here with someone?" fearing that the young nation had come alone.

"Yeah, my older brother England found me a few days ago. Do you have a brother or sister?"

"I have a b-brother, he's my twin but unfortunately he isn't here for this m-meeting as he had some things to sort out" spoke Canada as he spotted Germany signal the nations to their seat.

"It looks like the meeting is starting, you better go and find England" smiled Canada as he waved goodbye to the young Australian, feeling happy that someone spoke to him.

Australia weaved through the crowd of nations and sat himself down next to England and prepared himself for the long and torturous hours ahead.

####

After 5 long hours the meeting had come to an end that Australia silently thanked that it did. He was about to say something to England when he saw him and France getting into their second heated argument for the day, the first time Jett tried to intervene to defend his older brother, which had shocked some of the nations but England told him calmly that he could handle it.

"Hey England, can I go walkabout for a bit?" Jett asked but only got ignored by the two older nations as they only yelled profanities at each other and something about the 'black sheep of Europe' Jett only shook his head and jumped down from his chair.

He was about to walk out the door when he glanced back at the two nations and they haven't even noticed that he left.  
Australia left the conference room and explored down the halls for a bit before he felt the atmosphere suddenly turn cold and he turned around and saw a very tall nation smiling childishly down at him.

"G'day, my name's Australia" Australia who was startled at first smiled brightly up at the nation but still felt a bit nervous. The said nation's smile disappeared and was now replaced with a confused frown.

"Why are you smiling little Australia?" asked the nation asked.

"W-what do you mean?" Australia's smile faded and he stuttered.

"I mean why are you smiling at me? Nobody but my two sister's smile at me" Spoke the taller nation sadly.

"W-Well we can be mates if you want?" asked Australia who was now on the verge of being scared, he had a bad feeling about this nation. Jett watched s the Nation's eyes light up and the smile returning to his face.

"So you will become one with Russia da?" asked the nations now recognised as Russia as a purple aura started to surround him.  
Australia gulped as he remembered that his older brother said to stay away from Russia. Australia was going to say something but was interrupted by a panicking older brother.

"No! Australia I told you to stay away from Russia! And I told you not to leave without my permission!" shouted Britain as he now started to calm down knowing his little brother was safe.

Britain grabbed the nation's tiny hand and pulled him back to their house. Australia whimpered after hearing his brother yell at him and how tightly his brother was holding his hand. He turned around to glance back at Russia who was smiling and waving the little nation goodbye, acting like he never heard what the British man said.

####

The two nations didn't speak the whole walk home until they got back to Britain's house. As soon as Australia walked into the living room his Koala immediately latched himself onto his owners shoulder, not liking to be too far away from the young nation for too long.

"I'm sorry I wandered off big brother" mumbled Jett as he looked at his angry older brother hoping for forgiveness.

"You had better be sorry, do you know how worried I was when I couldn't find you?!"

_-Flashback—_  
_"I wonder where your little shadow, Australia went?"Sneered France as he argued with England._  
_Only then did England turn around to find the chair next to him empty. England felt as if a bucket of ice was tipped over him and he couldn't breathe. How could he be such an idiot and lost sight of him, he checked underneath the table silently praying that the young nation was hiding under there._  
_"Looks like another nation left you as well?" spoke France as he saw England flinch slightly at the reminder._  
_"Shut it frog and help me find him" hissed England as he stood up and checked by the water fountain._  
_"Oh no Mon Cher, I am not getting in the middle of this, your brother your problem" after France said that he walked out of the room leaving a frantic Britain alone._  
_Britain practically ran out of the conference room as he checked each room nearby and each time the was no sign of the little Australian. He just hoped that he would find him before another nation does, if they hadn't already taken him. He skidded to a stop when he finally found the familiar brown hair with two cowlicks, he sighed in relief that the young nation was okay. But his eyes widened when he realised that Australia was talking to Russia he quickly ran over and pulled Australia away. _  
_-End of Flashback-_  
"Who knows what could of happened to you if I didn't find you when I did!" shouted Britain. His eyes softened when he saw Jett whimper again and blink back tears, she sighed then knelt down to Australia's height.

"Australia, listen to me. When I tell you to do something you must do it. And when I told you to stay close to me and not leave without permission and to stay away from Russia it was to protect you, some nations are very harsh so you have to be careful and listen to me from now on, understand?" Lectured Britain. Australia nodded and clung himself onto his older brother, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck crying softly. Britain although shocked did wrap his arms around the small crying nation.

"I'm glad you are okay and safe," Spoke Britain softly as he stood up and hugged his little brother taking in the scent of eucalyptus, "come on, time for bed."

England walked up the stair and placed the half asleep Aussie in his bed and pulled the blankets over him and kissed his forehead and closed the door behind him.  
England walked back down stairs to the kitchen to find Flying Mint Bunny sitting on the table.

"He is such a cute little nation" gushed the little green bunny as she flew over to hover next to Britain.

"A hand full you mean, but yes he is, it's a shame they have to grow up" spoke Britain as he looked out the window.

**Don't you just love overprotective Big Brother England? I always wanted a sibling so hopefully I wrote the brotherly feels okay :) Please Review!**  
**Clobber- clothes**  
**Walkabout- Basically mean walking around although in the 'Crocodile Dundee' movie the main character went on walkabout for about 3 months...I think**  
**Scone- this isn't really Australian slang but we pronounce them as 'skon' just in case anyone was interested to know and besides I love them, My Grandmother makes the best Pumpkin scones :3**  
**With the whole Australia seeing Flying Mint Bunny I did that because Australia should be able to see creatures from the Dreamtime stories. That is a head cannon I like to use and besides how cute is Australia and Flying Mint Bunny :D**


	6. Feeling the Changes

**Chapter 6:** 'Feeling the Changes'

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia

Australia was sitting on one of the elegant wooden chairs that sat in his older brother's study, he kicked his legs back and forth as he waited for his brothers' return. And in no time at all England had returned with a large stack of books.

"Crikey mate! That's a lot of books" exclaimed Australia. As he watched England place them neatly on the table and sat on the chair across from Australia.

"These books," England began as he gestured to the stack in front of him, "Are to help you learn to read and write."

Steve just glared at England before climbing up and falling asleep on the Australian's shoulder. Australia looked at the pile of books but he didn't know what they said on the front cover, but they looked boring.

"Now, that odd language you use is not the proper Queen's English. 'Good Day' is the proper way to greet people."

"Good day" repeated Australia. He didn't really like that way of saying hello, it sounded to stuffy and formal. He preferred his way of speaking, he didn't know why he had to learn the proper way of saying things.

After several minutes England had taught him the basics of reading. Australia had been given a book to read, he didn't really care for it as it grew boring after a while.

"Big Brother?" spoke Australia as he placed his book down. England looked up from his own book in acknowledgement at the younger nation.

"How come my place is so different to yours?"

"Well that is because mine is located in the Northern hemisphere and yours is in the Southern hemisphere, so that is why there is a temperature difference." Smiled Britain.

"What kind of animals do you have here?" asked Australia, "Any deadly ones?"

"Many rabbits, foxes, deer's, sheep and many others. Why such curiosity?" asked England. He shifted uncomfortably as he was sent another glare from that demonic Koloa. Why did he let Australia keep it, "I don't have very many dangerous animals, very little snakes and spiders… The Portuguese Man o' war is pretty bad."

"Mate, you need to visit my place more often then." Began Australia as he smiled up at the older man

"I have these crocodiles up north, don't make 'em mad though. A large number of snakes, spiders, sharks and this thing called a box jellyfish." Explained Australia casually, not noticing how shocked England looked.

"A-And just how dangerous are these…things?" asked a fearful Brit, he would take mental notes for what to avoid when he next goes to Australia. Jett thought for a moment before giving his older brother his answer.

"Deadly mate, most things can kill ya within a couple of minutes. But the crocodiles are the worst" Australia shrugged casually. England's eyes widened, Australia would have to be the only country he met that had so many things that could harm you.

Australia began to feel a bit strange, but he didn't say anything. He sighed and mentally groaned when England told him to continue with his book for a little more. He noticed whenever he would look up, that England would keep glancing at him, like he was waiting for something to happen.

England kept looking over at the young colony because he was worried. Australia should have felt the changes his land by now. His people would have introduced a number of new plants and animals and not to mention most of Australia's native people would have been killed by the hands of his men. America and Canada had felt the changes quite quickly, so Australia should have by now.

Australia began to feel a bit fatigued. His body just seemed weak all of a sudden, and soon enough the book he was holding seemed too heavy for his now trembling arms as he struggled to hold it up. Australia dropped the book next to him and he hunched over in a coughing fit. His chest seemed to weigh down on his lungs whenever he tried to breath, making him gasp for breath when a new wave of coughing arrived. The pain shot through his now small and frail body sharply, leaving his whole body shaking from pain and sudden weakness. Soon, the pain became too much for his little body that had never encountered anything like this before, and he felt himself slip into unconsciousness. But before he did, he noticed England rushing to his side.

XxxxxXxxxx

Australia managed to open his eyes with difficulty, his eyelids were heavy and everything in his body hurt. He noticed that he wasn't in the library anymore, but instead in the comfort of his room. England must have carried him up here when he fell unconscious. He wondered what happened, nothing like that has ever happened before, maybe England will know.

The young Aussie nation tried to pull himself into a sitting position, but found that his limps felt to weak and sore to move, his arms and legs alone felt like he had run a lap around his home and back. Releasing that he won't be able to move for a while was soon to cause boredom with staying in his bed for some time.

"Oh well, at least I won't need to worry about the reading lessons for a while" Australia said to himself. He was kind of glad to not have to learn the Queen's English for a while, he still preferred his way of speaking. But he hopefully prayed that the next day he would be able to move around again.

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry about the very late update *cough* 7 months *cough* But I promise that the next update won't be too long to wait for. Speaking of which, I am sorry if this chapter is not as good as the previous ones, I had really bad writers block for this one and I have been very busy these past couple of months. **

**I am sorry that I don't know many dangerous or deadly animals from England, I tried to research but my internet sucks at the moment.**

**Portuguese Man o' war is basically the Blue Bottle Jellyfish in case anyone didn't know.**


	7. Meeting England's Family

**Chapter 7:** 'Meeting England's Family'

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia

**This Chapter is dedicated to Dangara2610. Thank you for the ideas for this chapter! And being an awesome person in general and the reviews always make my day! :-D**

Australia awoke to strange voices coming from downstairs, leaving his little Koloa friend sleeping on his pillow he stood up on shaky legs. He still felt weakened and a bit sore so he slowly crept down the stairs putting more weight on his right side to try and quench the ache on his left. He strained his ears to make out the voices, he recognised England's voice immediately but the others were unfamiliar. It sounded like a female's voice and three males, and they had very strange accents.

Australia's curiosity got the best of him so he slowly walked down the hall. He peered through the small gap in the door to fully hear the conversation.

"You could have at least sent a letter telling me you were arriving or not come at all." Muttered England, he glared at the group in front of him.

"Be nice tae yer family Artie" Spoke the tallest man with a thick accent.

"Yes well, as it so happens I am quite busy" announced England

"Too busy to visit yer family?" shot back another male voice. His voiced was also laced in an accent that was a bit different from the first stranger.

"Well you four aren't the best representations of siblings" England mumbled to himself.

Australia soon got bored listening to the conversation and pushed the door wide enough for him to fit through. When he came visible to the other nations in the room he felt all eyes fall on him. He grinned widely in greeting, showing his white teeth.

"Oh England! Who is this cute little nation?" asked the female who placed her hands on her knees and bent down to eye level with the Australian nation. Her long orange hair that flowed down her back fell in front of her shoulders.

"This is Australia, I found him on one of my expeditions. Australia this is Ireland," England introduced the female, "Northern Ireland," one of the males smiled at the young nations with bright orange hair and freckles, "Wales," he looked almost just like England but taller and his blonde hair was slightly darker, "and Scotland" He was the tallest out of the all of them and he had dark red hair. But one thing that Australia noticed was that they all had different shades of green eyes.

"G'day! Nice ta meet ya" greeted Australia. He didn't notice the tired and annoyed glance from England for his choice of words.

"Hello there laddie," spoke Scotland, "See England, you could learn a thing or two about manners from yer colonies."

England just muttered darkly but then directed his gaze onto his older brothers and Sister. "And what, pray tell are you four doing here?"

"Well as we tried to tell you before, we stopped by to visit our brother" Explained Northern Ireland. Ireland crossed her arms and scoffed lightly and nudged her twin roughly in the ribs.

"Ow! Well, we visited and dragged Ireland along" reinformed Northern Ireland, who rubbed the injury he sustained from his sister.

Things were obviously still tense between Ireland and England after the rebellion. Australia shifted uncomfortably, he was unsure about what to say to quench the heavy feeling in the room. Thankfully, the tension was interrupted.

"Well, why you catch up with them I can take care of Australia and show him around England for a bit" Offered Ireland somewhat tersely. She wasn't too keen on the idea of being in the same room with her younger brother.

Australia eyes lit up with excitement, he loved to be outside every chance he got. He noticed that Ireland's expression softened at his excitement. England on the other hand, seemed hesitant.

"Fine, but just keep an eye on him, he likes to run off. And don't corrupt him with your rebellion" England warned her. He then gave Australia a small smile and Ireland a glare before joining his brothers for a cup of tea in the kitchen.

"Let's go little one" encouraged Ireland as she lead Australia away from the house by hand.

"So where are we going?" asked Australia, as he jogged to keep up with the taller women as they walked down the unusually quiet streets.

"Well, I thought that instead we could play a game of football, would you like that?" she asked politely.

"Sounds ace…but what's football?"

"Didn't England tell you?" Ireland asked surprised, "But no matter, Football is a game where you have two teams and you have to kick a ball around until you get it into the other team's goal."

When the two got to the field Ireland walked over to a tree where a small ball was resting against the soft ground. Ireland taught Australia the basics of football before they started a quick game.

Australia learned the rules and quickly adapted to the game so easily that Ireland was impressed. Australia had enjoyed the feeling of the soft grass beneath his feet and the wind that breezed past his face when he ran. The game went consistently well, Ireland ended up winning due to her experience but she had to admit that Australia had kept her on her toes; he was quite the athletic nations despite his size. The rush that he felt and the thrill of the game only intensified the young nations love for sport.

"That was so fun! We need to do that again one day" grinned an ecstatic Australia. Ireland began to smooth down his hair and brush any dust or grass off of his clothes.

"Of course! But…just don't tell England about this okay? He is still pretty angry with me." Ireland explained before brushing her own clothes off.

"No worries" promised Australia.

Besides, it wasn't the first secret he had to keep from England, if he still wanted to climb that really high tree and sneak out on the roof of the house to watch the stars at night it wasn't like he was going to tell his older brother.

They set off to walk back to England's house. When they arrived England had casually asked them what they got up to, it sounded innocent enough but his older siblings could tell the hint of suspicion behind it.

"Not much really, just showed the young lad some historic buildings." Ireland answered causally to cover the lie. It had worked because England seemed to believe her.

Australia smiled up at England innocently, maybe one day he would ask England to play football with him, as the Englishman had yet to see how well Australia was at sports. Or maybe he could convince England to teach him how to play that game that he brags that his country can play the best, the one where you hit the ball with the long stick, for the life of him he couldn't remember what it was called.

**Hello my little Koala's! I would like to again give a big thank you to Dangra2610 for the ideas for this chapter :) **

**The game that Australia wanted England to teach him was referring to cricket, I might make a chapter that England teaches him how to play it then Australia just being one of the best nations to play it :D But let me know if you want me to include a chapter of that. Until next time, and don't forget to Favourite or review because they always make my day.**


	8. Dover Strait

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

Australia sat at England's kitchen table, using his right arm to rest his chin on. He watched as England entered a room and leave with a few items in hand and place them neatly into another shoulder bag.

"Are you sure you will be alright on your own," England asked him for what felt like the thousandth time.

Australia sighed and rolled his eyes light-heartedly, "For the thousandth time, I will be fine. I have been on my own before you know"

England sighed and set down his bag on the table and looked directly at Australia. "Yes, but that was before you were close enough to every other nation in Europe."

Australia didn't say anything. He didn't know why his older brother fussed so much about this, it wasn't like he was going to leave the country. Besides, he could take care of himself. After all, he was growing up he had gotten taller quite quickly, much to England's surprise.

"I promise not to leave the house" sighed Australia, discretely crossing his fingers under the table. Actually that was what he planned to do, he became bored with staying in the house all the time and he became a bit restless at staying in the same place all the time.

"Alright," England said under his breath, "I think I have everything. I have to go now, be good and stay here, I mean it" He stated sternly. Before giving the younger nation a hug and walking out the door to go to the docks.

XxxxXxxx

Days turned to weeks as Australia was left by himself, roaming the empty halls of the house he was confined to. To say the least, it was incredibly boring and driving him insane, at least he had Steve to talk to, but the lazy bugger slept most of the day. He tried to be good and keep his promise to his older brother, but temptation to disobey kicked in hard.

And that is why Australia found himself casually walking the busy market streets of England's home. His mood instantly brightened at the feeling of being outside the house, and to be honest he kind of enjoyed the thrill of disobeying England. He would just have to make sure that never finds out, how hard could it be?

Crowds of people in different colours of clothing walked down the streets, purchasing items such as food and wool for the upcoming winter months. Australia shivered just thinking about another cold winter. Echoes of voices that spoke loudly at once filled the streets, along with the laughter or other children as the ran from their parents that tried to get them to stand still.

Australia soon grew bored of walking through the market and ended up just sauntered aimlessly through the area. He ended up arriving at a lonely cliff face, upon looking out at the sparkling water it brought a sad smile to his face. It brought back memories of the times he would just swim around his home. The hot sun would warm his skin and beat down on the cool salty water, making it glisten like tiny jewels.

He stood there for a few moments just watching the waves crash against the rocks, his grin widened. Tugging off his jacket and throwing it on the ground behind him, he scanned the bottom of the cliff until he found a safe area. Australia took a running leap off the edge of the cliff, and with a excited shout he plunged into the cold water.

Australia could feel his feet touch the sandy covered flooring, he kicked so it propelled him upward so he surfaced. He rubbed his eyes to dull the faint stinging sensation of the salt water. He relished the feeling of the water around him, it was a reminiscence of home. He began to idly swim, being careful to take note of the direction of the cliff he jumped off of.

'I won't be too long,' Australia thought to himself, before taking a breath of air and diving back into the cool depths, enjoying the freedom and peacefulness.

But, Australia of course, let the time slip away from him.

He only stopped swimming and started to tread water when his arms started to ache, looking at his surroundings. He looked behind him to see the way back to England's house, but he also saw land not too far away from where he was. But something seemed different about it. He got a sense of unfamiliarity from it and it unnerved him, but no matter how curious he got, he knew that he shouldn't go and have a gander. It was possibly another nation, he hadn't most of them yet but he didn't want to take that risk.

In roughly an hour's time Australia reached the shores of England's home, it was an odd sense of security. Australia proceeded to pull his tired body up the cliff face, his fingers gripped the slippery white rocks tightly so he didn't fall.

Upon reaching the top of the cliff, Australia collapsed onto his back panting with exhaustion, closing his eyes for a brief moment as the aching pain in his arms started to dull. Australia could sense the presence of someone looming over him. Opening his eyes, he was met with bright red hair and the smell of smoke being blown into his face. Yep, Definitely Scotland.

"What the hell are yer doing out here?" The heavy accented voice said, "I have been looking everywhere for you"

"Swimming," Australia replied sheepishly, "Could you chuck us my jacket?"

Scotland grumbled, but passed the young nation his jacket. Australia gratefully took the warm source of clothing as he started to shiver as the wind began to pick up slightly.

"Ta," Australia thanked, "What were you doing over here? England said he told you he was travelling"

"He told me to come and check on you once in a while," Scotland replied, "You're lucky I didn't have to send a letter." Scotland dropped his cigarette to the ground, stamping it out.

He noticed Australia shiver once more, "Come on, let's get you home." Scotland carried the young nation, since he doubted that he would be able to walk back without falling asleep.

"Please don't tell England," Australia pleaded, but was cut off with a yawn, he rested his head against the older nation's chest, seeking the warmth.

Scotland seemed reluctant, but sighed anyway. "On one condition," Australia nodded for him to continue, "That you tell me why the fuck you decided to swim the Dover Strait."

"It just reminds me of home. It's a sense of freedom in a way" Australia yawned once more, he felt his eyes grow heavy, until he finally fell asleep. His small chest rising and falling with every breath he took.

Scotland seemed to tense slightly, freedom was never a good sign for younger nations, it meant independence. Scotland had only spoken to Australia a handful of times, but he could see the fire of rebellion starting to sizzle. And with what happened to England with America over the independence war… he just hoped that England would notice it before it was too late.

**OMG! This chapter took me forever to write. Anyway the reason why I got Australia to swim Dover Strait is because in his first appearance in the anime he invited Japan to go for a swim, and then states, "It just doesn't feel like a proper swim, unless I cross the Dover Strait," So that is where I got the reference from.**

**Ta- a term used as thank you**

**Us- More complex use of Aussie slang. It means me or my (depends in what context) so instead of saying 'Could you pass me my jacket' some Australians say 'Could you pass us my jacket' Idk why though.**

**Please review and favourite! And Thank you so much to all of my reviewers/favourites/followers, I couldn't have gotten this far without your support. And next chapter is New Zealand! :)**


	9. New Zealand

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters

Australia was laying contently on the couch reading a book, his eyes grew heavy as he stared at the words on the page. The words had started to blur as he finally succumbed to his tiredness and drifted off to sleep, the book falling open on the floor. Australia felt like he had only been asleep for a couple of minutes when he was woken from his slumber, jolting upright to the sound of a door slamming shut. Drawn with curiosity Australia hopped down from the couch, he picked up the book and walked over to the end of the hallway.

He caught a glimpse of a younger looking boy storm upstairs into one of the spare bedrooms and slam the door shut. Australia poked his head out and was about to see if the boy was okay when his older brother spoke to him.

"Leave him be, he wants to be left alone" England sighed sadly. He looked very tired from his travels, but Australia was still glad to see him after long months by himself.

"How did your walk about go?" Australia asked with curious eyes, "Who was that, that one that ran up the stairs?"

England smiled and just ruffled Australia's hair lovingly. "His name is New Zealand, he lives just next to you actually. He is your younger brother"

Australia grinned widely. It was quiet lonely without someone close to his age, he always wanted to be a big brother.

"Did anyone visit or letters come through while I was absent?" England asked casually, before narrowing his eyes at the younger nation, "You didn't leave the house did you?"

"No one called around except for Scotland, and I didn't leave the house. I promised didn't I." Australia lied. Well the first part was the truth at least. But he must have sounded convincing because England dropped the subject, making Australia sigh in relief.

"Well I am going to go and take a bath, after I will make some dinner."

And with that England retreated back up the stairs, he gave a sad glance at the closed door. Australia watched him go, he left bad for New Zealand. He was brought from his home and shipped over to England's after all, it even took himself a while to get used to the changes. Maybe he should see if he needed anything…

So Australia walked up the stairs and over to the closed door. He knocked softly, but got no reply. Thinking the nation was asleep he was about to turn and leave, when he heard a small accented voice.

"Go away England!" came the muffled yell from the other side of the door. It pained Australia to hear him sound so upset.

"I'm not England, my name's Australia"

"I don't care who you are! Just leave me alone will you, I want to go home!"

"Look I know how it feels to be taken from your home, but it's not so bad here" Australia comforted, but sighed when New Zealand didn't answer. He decided he should just leave him alone for a bit, "My room is next door if you need anything."

Australia left when he got no reply. He hoped that New Zealand would open up soon, he was determined to help his brother.

XxxxXxxx

After Australia and England finished their dinner England had begun to wash up. New Zealand still didn't join them for dinner, so Australia put some leftover soup into a bowl that was still warm along with a piece of bread, he then proceeded to walk up the stairs to New Zealand's room. Australia knocked on the door for the second time that day, he was met with the same reply.

"Leave me alone!" sniffled the youngest nation, it sounded like he had been crying. It broke Australia's heart to hear his brother cry.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some tucker," offered Australia. He tried to sound cheerful, "It's not something I would feed to Steve…but it's edible"

When New Zealand didn't open the door or respond Australia sighed and placed the food gently on the ground and descended down the stairs again.

When Australia had disappeared out of sight, the door opened slightly and two mossy green eyes peered through the gap. Satisfied that no one was around New Zealand opened the door wider, his brunette curls bouncing either side of his head. He carefully picked up the bowl of soup and bread his little stomach growling as he did so, he was starving, having refusing to eat anything the since the boat trip. He closed the door behind him, wiping some of the tears away from his face with his free hand.

After Australia had walked down the stairs he almost ran into England. The older nations looked startled at first, but then composed himself.

"I closed the windows down here, there appears to be a storm approaching. If you need me I shall be in my quarters."

Australia decided to stay up for a bit longer. The storms his older brother had reminded him of the thunder storms he had back home, it brought a sense of comfort to hear it once more. He sat down on the couch and listened, letting the memories of home drift back. He missed the way the hot sun felt against his skin, but he didn't mind living in England's home it was just different. But the winters were the worst! They were so much colder than it ever got at his home.

All of a sudden a loud crack of thunder seemed to shake the house. Australia heard a whimper from upstairs, now filled with curiosity and concern he wandered upstairs. Another crack of thunder followed by another soft whimper coming from New Zealand's room.

Australia tried the door handle and to his amazement, it opened. Australia quietly peaked into the dark room, the only source of light was the brief flashes of lightning that lit up the room. The Australian's attention was brought to a shaking form that as wrapped in a blanket, it seemed to curl tighter every time another round of thunder hit.

"Hey Zea, you okay?" Australia asked. He walked over to the side of the bed sat down next to his brother.

New Zealand stuck his head out of the safety of the blanket to vie the nation in front of him. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, but Australia was amazed at how similar he looked like England.

When New Zealand didn't respond Australia tried again, "I'm Australia, but my human name's Jett. What's yours?"

"Christian" Came the soft voice hesitantly. Australia smiled, he finally got the young nation to talk to him.

"Well, are you okay cause-" Australia began, but was interrupted with a persistent 'I'm fine!' But as soon as New Zealand said that, another loud clap of thunder went over. Australia seemed unfazed, but New Zealand on the other hand shrank back underneath the blanket.

"Well if you're sure, then I'll just leave," Australia stood up, he was about to walk away when a trembling hand gripped his wrist.

"W-wait no please don't go! Don't leave me here alone" pleaded New Zealand as more tears threatened to spill over at the prospect of being left alone. A flicker of recognition flared in Australia's eyes as he remembered pleading the exact same words to the other nations that left him alone.

Pushing back those thoughts, a grin lit up Australia's face as he sat back down on New Zealand's bed.

"It will be okay I promise," Australia whispered, "I will never leave you. We'll get through it, it's just a thunder storm"

Australia then pulled the trembling younger nation in for a comforting hug. New Zealand tensed at sudden contact, but then relaxed and hugged his new older brother back, placing his full trust in him.

The two Oceanic nations soon fell asleep in New Zealand's room. New Zealand lay curled against Australia's chest, the thunder storm not bothering him anymore, and Australia laid a protective yet comforting arm around his younger brother.

Soft footsteps quietly shuffled into the room, England had heard voices coming from the room. SO he got up to check on his two youngest brothers. Only to find them fast asleep, he smiled softly and moved closer to the bed and placed the warm blanket over the two of them, before retreating back to his room closing.

He had a feeling that Australia and New Zealand would grow to be very close indeed.

**And there we have it! Isn't New Zealand just so adorable? And England was right, Australia and New Zealand are actually very close, and we consider the Kiwi's as one of our greater allies and friends :) and we share a major history with them as we fought honourably together in both wars and forged the ANZAC name… but that is for later chapters. Reviews are very much appreciated **


	10. 4th of July Dramas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters. **

There seemed to be a sort of thickness in the air, almost like a blanket of sadness that covered the entirety of England's home. It was smothering, like trying to breath under a thick blanket that had been weighted down. England had still yet to emerge from the basement where he kept all of his old objects. Australia had wondered why everything in the house seemed to become a type of dark and depressing vibe contrary to the usual bright and warm persona, he missed the warmth that the house provided from the cold wintry wind that he never experienced before back at his home. New Zealand had seemed to sense the mood as well for he was very quiet

Australia sat on the large comfortable couch that England had in the living room, just staring up that the ceiling while Steve snored lightly. New Zealand sat cross-legged on the other end of the couch, wrapped in a warm fluffy blanket, to shield his body from the cold, he was still a bit unwell due to the changes in his land. England was normally up by now to give them their lessons in history, reading and writing, but the Englishman had not emerged from the basement yet. Not that he was complaining that he got to miss out on their lessons, they were so boring anyway but he grew slightly worried as the older nation was always on time. Maybe he should check on him? What was he even doing in the basement anyway?

A loud noise came from down the hall when the door was slammed open. Australia and New Zealand jumped with a start as the quiet surroundings were filled with a loud voice.

"Hey Iggy! You home? I need to pick up a few things" Spoke the loud thundering voice. His footsteps echoed in the hallway.

Australia grabbed his little brother's wrist and quickly but gently pulled them to hide behind the couch while Steve still slept, he hated it when he was woken up. The two oceanic nations stuck their heads out from behind the couch to peer at whoever had now entered the living room. It was a rather tall man that had striking blue eyes and blonde hair that had one cowlick stood up. His glasses rested on his nose, the glass reflected his emotions that danced in his eyes; happiness and joy. He looked sort of similar to Canada when they had met in the world meeting, maybe this was the brother he was talking about when he had gone to that world meeting once before?

Australia then saw England storm up from the basement looking angry, Australia noticed that the anger expressed on his brother's face also hid the sadness and deep sorrow that swirled endlessly in his eyes, and his shoulders were tense when the stranger sent a beaming smile in the elders' direction.

"What the bloody hell do you want America?" England hissed darkly. The tone in his voice made Australia involuntary flinch, it was harsher than he would use whenever France would come over.

"Dude chill. I just came by to pick up some of my old things" the stranger, now recognised as America.

England huffed. "I will retrieve them from the basement for you, believe it or not I am busy"

Doing what? Australia thought, He had not moved from the strange room all day. England had left before America could even reply, so he just stood in the living room awkwardly. Australia, with New Zealand shuffling close behind him, had soon emerged from the safety of his hiding spot uttered a quiet greeting to America.

"Woah! How long have you two been standing there for dudes? What's your names?" America asked in a semi louder voice than before. He looked down at Australia and New Zealand and was quite surprised to see green eyes and slightly less thick eyebrows than England.

Australia stood in front of his little brother, as if to shield him from the stranger's gaze.

"The name's Australia and this is New Zealand…and your America right?" Australia smiled, deciding to trust the older nation. Most of the nations that he met were quite friendly, except for a few he met at the world conference, but oh well.

"That's me! The Hero and the great US of A" America smiled proudly, "Why are you here? Where do you live?"

"Um… Well we are living here with big brother England for a while" Australia replied confused. Why would they be anywhere else?

"But why do you want to stay here? Don't you want to be independent? Free?" America asked. He enjoyed his Independence from England, sure he felt really sad afterwards, but he needed his freedom and he couldn't imagine anyone else being a colony.

Australia didn't know how to respond. He didn't really know what independent meant; maybe he should've payed attention in England's lessons.

But before he could say something, New Zealand spoke out from behind him shyly, "We're fine where we are. Thanks"

"Well if you need any help dudes just ask" said the overly cheery nation, "You can always count on the hero, and I have a feeling we will become friends sooner or later"

"Don't you dare corrupt them" hissed England. He had returned and shoved a semi large box that was taped shut at the American, "Haven't you done enough that you also have to put ideas in their heads about independence?"

Australia and New Zealand stood staring up at the older nations in shock and confusion. They had never heard England use a tone like that, and why is America so adamant about them getting independence.

"Dude everyone need their freedom. It won't be long before they crave it too," America defended himself, "Well the hero is off, see you guys around sometime"

America gave them a cheery smile and walked out the door closing it loudly as he left. England glared after the nation before turning around and facing his younger brothers.

"So, are you just going to up and leave like he did and declare bloody independence? Are you going to leave me too?" England hissed at them, making the two Oceanic nations shrink back.

New Zealand shrunk back behind the safety of his older brother, Australia's heart beat faster the more nervous he got. England never spoke to them like that, not even if they were in trouble. The two young nations could clearly smell the distinct scent of alcohol on England breath, which meant he was possibly drunk.

"Well are you?! Are you going to up and leave after everything I did for you? Then announce war and disregard everything I taught you about the Queen's language?" England raised his voice.

"We don't want to leave you big bro England" New Zealand mumbled fearfully from behind Australia.

"We don't want to be independent, we like it here" Australia agreed, staring up at the identical green eyes.

England scoffed but seemed to accept the answer then he walked off.

"You're quite like him you know that?" England muttered glaring at Australia out the corner of his eye, "You'll turn out like him if you're not careful convict"

He didn't go to the basement, but instead to his room and slammed the door and collapsed onto his bed and soon fell asleep due to his heavy drinking, no doubt then when he awoke he wouldn't remember anything. Australia and New Zealand stood still, barely moving and able to comprehend what just happened.

'Convict' that word cut Australia deeply. He knew enough to know what it meant, and he was offended but he tried his best not to take it to heart, after all England wouldn't remember calling him that. New Zealand looked up at Australia with wide concerned eyes, he had felt the older tense at the word and silently asked if he was okay.

"Come on Zea, I'll give you your lessons today," Australia dismissed quietly, placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder and leading him into the library to help him with his history.

They just had to experience a side to their older brother and care-taker that they never thought they would. Since that day, they would always remember the 4th of July and know to be extra-careful around England.

**Merry Christmas to all of my lovely readers! I hope you had a wonderful Christmas. America is introduced, he will become a main character when Australia becomes a bit older, here will also become Australia's best friend, which I am looking forward to writing! This chapter is a little sad actually but I swear it will get better…well at least until Australia becomes a teenager and we all know what happens then (Hint, it has something to do with the Eureka Stockade). Oh and remember when England called Australia a convict, that will appear in a later chapter. Reviews and follows are appreciated :)**


	11. Pranks on Nations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

Australia and New Zealand sat at the kitchen table. They were quietly discussing amongst themselves as they waited for their older brother to leave the house for the world meeting he was hosting. This was the first time they were allowed to stay by themselves, so of course they were up to something.

"I don't know about this bro" New Zealand said hesitantly.

"Come on, even you will love their reactions," Australia grinned, "What could go wrong?"

"I could think of a few things," New Zealand muttered but he was slowly at the point to agreeing with his brother. "What if we get caught? What would the other nations think?"

Australia easily dismissed his brother's fears. "Trust me, we won't get caught"

New Zealand finally grinned, he would never admit it but it actually sounded fun.

"Okay, I'm in," New Zealand said shaking Australia's hand, signalling his commitment to his brother's plan, "Let's do it"

"Do what?" England asked making the two nations jump in surprise at his sudden appearance. England was putting on his jacket to get ready for the meeting. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the younger nations, Australia alone was mischievous but both of them together were the definition partners in crime.

There was a moment of silence as the two Oceanic nations tried to think of quick yet believable cover-up.

"Uh… A race, it's a bet to see who is the fastest" Australia lied with New Zealand nodding his head in agreement

England knew they were up to something, but couldn't follow up on it because he had to leave otherwise he would be late. He would investigate what they were up to when he got back home.

"Alright, just stay out of trouble you two. I mean it, if I come back and find out that the Queen's jewellery is missing again you two will be grounded for a decade" England instructed firmly, fully intending to dish out the punishment if that happened.

God it was embarrassing to explain to the Queen that two little colonies had 'accidently' taken her jewellery to put on their pet Kiwi bird and that demonic Koala. At least New Zealand's bird didn't stare down at him from the ceiling with those red eyes. After that he left to go to the meeting. But for some reason he had a bad feeling about leaving those two alone for any long periods of time.

Only when the two young nations knew that England was out of ear shot did they jump out of their seats and hurried out the back of the house. They knew they would have to act fast if they wanted their plan to work.

Upon opening the door Australia immediately crouched down and placed his hands in England's garden beds, searching for something hidden underneath the browning leaves. Australia smiled when he felt something scaly sliver up and coil its body around his arm. He straightened up and turned around to show New Zealand the snake.

"What type is it?" New Zealand asked curiously making sure to keep his distance from the venomous reptile. He may be braver than England when it came to Australia's wildlife but he still wasn't keen on the snakes.

"His name is Bruce, he's a brown snake. I smuggled him when England took me back to his place" Australia explained, "Don't worry he won't bite you"

New Zealand looked hesitant at the snake, even if it looked completely calm and happy in the elder's hold, he wasn't immune to the venom of the snake. So he would leave the snake handling to Australia.

"Come on, let's go," Australia encouraged. They were both smiling in excitement as they walked to the meeting room just down the road.

XxxxXxxx

The two partners in crime quietly snuck undetected into the building and made their way to the room where they could hear the voices of different nations with accents they have never heard before. The door was slightly ajar and they could see their brother among the other nations. They couldn't be bothered listening to the conversation they were having, every time they asked England about how the meetings went he would always go on and on about how pointless and boring they were.

Australia was about to let the snake on the ground, until he was stopped by New Zealand placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," New Zealand whispered, "What if he bites them? Or he gets hurt?"

"Nah don't worry, he knows to only to scare 'em" Australia assured and then turned to the snake and looked into its eyes, "And you _will_ not bite them"

The snake hissed in understanding and slithered out of Australia's hold and into the room filled with unsuspecting nations.

Australia pushed himself and New Zealand back away slightly from the door and they barely contained their laughter as they heard the hilarious sounds of screams.

"Snake!"

"Get it away from me!"

"Ew! It touched me!"

Then came the stampede of nations running to get out of the room, the snake returning to curl up in Australia's pocket. Australia and New Zealand burst out laughing, almost falling over in the process. New Zealand had to admit his brother was right, that was incredibly funny.

"I told you, it would be fun" Australia said.

They were about to turn away when they heard the angry voice of their older brother call out from the meeting room.

"Australia! New Zealand!"

Yep, they were screwed. But did they regret it? Not one little bit.

**Hey Guys! The next chapter has a bit of a time skip, only because I have run out of ideas for this era and the next chapters will feature a bit more of Australia as a rebellious teenager as it gets closer to the Eureka Stockade. **

**The snake that Australia had, was an Eastern Brown Snake which is Australia's second deadliest snake followed by the Inland Taipan. I actually found both of those types in my bathroom at my dad's house…not the most pleasant thing to see when you go to brush your teeth. **

**Please review and thank you so much for all of the reviews/favourites and follows, you don't know how much I appreciate them :) **


	12. Back to the Outback

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

Australia was barely able to contain his excitement. He was home. He jumped off the ship and plunged into the cool depths of the water and returned to the surface. Australia rubbed the salt water from his eyes and began to swim to the pristine sandy shore, he savoured the feeling of the glittering water swirling around his small body. New Zealand had a similar reaction upon returning to his own home, it was clear that the two young nations had been far from home for too long.

It wasn't long before Australia reached the shore line of his home. Sand plastered to his wet body and clothes, but he didn't care, he missed the feeling of the soft crunching of sand in between his toes. That moment where he first touched the sand of his own home, he felt stronger, that the piece of him that was once missing when he left had been found. He was glad to be home, but he would miss New Zealand and England. But England said that he would come to visit every now and again and do the same for New Zealand, and apparently New Zealand's house wasn't too far away, so it wasn't all that bad.

Australia saw something large and white blur into distance, curiosity peaked to the point where he walked over to the object, not used to seeing such buildings in his home. When he got nearer to the house he saw a piece of paper taped to the mail box. He opened the letter and his eyes skimmed the contents and he recognised England's neat hand writing. The note was to wish him luck with his new house. An excited gleam flashed in his green eyes, he had never really owned his own house before.

It was a simple wooden house with a veranda that out the front, and the back of the house had a porch that had a good view of the dusty bush behind the house. A white fence surrounded the house, and inside the fence proudly stood a tall and shady eucalyptus tree rooted into the ground. It was perfect.

"What do you think Steve? Do you like it?" Australia grinned. As he watched Steve begin to wriggle out of his owner's grasp and crawl over to the tree and began to much on some of the leaves. It seemed as if even Steve was homesick.

"Now I won't have to worry about you wandering off on your own and being attacked by anything" Australia laughed as he closed the fence behind him, it seemed pretty sturdy which meant it was good for keeping out the dingos. Steve glared at the nation which only seemed to laugh the glare off and opted for looking around inside of his new house.

"Not that you couldn't take 'em on anyway."

XxxxXxxx

Australia was sitting on the bank of a stream that ran through the area. He didn't seem to care that his clothes were painted with dirt, dust and some specks of mud. Steve was clinging to his shoulder peering curiously at what his owner was doing. Australia seemed to be shuffling some rocks around and washing them in the water, when he though they were clean he would old them up to the sun light, as if he was inspecting them then when he thought they were no good he would place them back on the ground.

His fingers then glided over the newest rock he was about to pick up. He grinned, his white teeth gleaming as he noticed the texture felt somewhat smoother than the other rocks. He plunged this one into the water and went to work scrubbing the soil from the rock, and beamed when he held into the sun. This one was perfect.

He suddenly jumped to his feet, Steve clinging to his shoulder with more grip to avoid falling off the excited nation, and he ran back to his house. He slowed down to a walk when he approached the front door, not wanting to be told off by England for running inside.

"Hey England" Australia called and walked over to the desk where his older brother was currently doing some paperwork. England briefly glanced up and sighed in annoyance at the state of Australia's clothes.

"How many times do I have to tell you to at least try to keep your clothes clean? You could at least clean up before you get in the house" England reprimanded and turned his attention back to the paper work that had to be sent away in a couple of days.

Australia frowned at the lecture. England seemed to be correcting everything he does as of late, but he pushed those thoughts aside and tried to get his big brother's attention again.

"Mate I found something ta show ya" Australia replied eagerly

"If it is another one of your 'pets' then leave them outside, I don't want to find another one of your spiders in my tea cups"

"Calm down, I only wanted to give you something I found while digging" Australia replied and stepped closer to his brother's stressed and exhausted form.

England sighed and rubbed his tired face, "If I look at it will you let me finish the work in peace?"

Australia nodded in agreement and held out the rock in the palm of his hand. England turned to look at the object in the young nation's hand. The Australian beamed when England took it out of his hand and held it up to the light to inspect it. His eyes widened upon noticing that the rock contained patches of glistening gold.

"Do you have any idea what this is? What you have found?" England whipped his head back to look at Australia, who merely looked at him like he had gone mad.

"…A rock?" He glanced over his shoulder to see Steve shrugging in agreement. Australia always knew his older brother was weird, but getting that worked up over a rock? He had finally cracked it.

"This isn't just any rock, where did you find it?" England asked him

"By the river, but to get the shiny ones you need to wash the dirt off first. What's so special about it?" Australia pointed in the direction of where he had found the rock by the stream. He still didn't know what was so special about a rock.

"This is gold, it is a precious metal that very valuable. Many nations are quite in demand for it" England explained and placed the piece of gold on the desk. Australia gazed at the gold, he didn't know that it was so valuable and what the discovery now meant for his country.

With the discovery of gold, some nations now travelled to Australia to mine for the gold. Little did Australia know about a tragic event that would soon arise from the discovery of gold.

**G'day! So, I survived the Cyclone, when it made landfall it did a complete uey (U-turn) and completely missed my home City, but our school still had to close for two days. But unfortunately, Tropical Cyclone Debbie did major damage to many houses and properties throughout Queensland and even caused flooding in New South Wales AND New Zealand (Sorry Kiwi's!). My heart goes out to everyone who was affected and the families of the losses, the death toll in Queensland is at 5 with three still missing and in NSW the death toll is 6. **

**Please review, they are very appreciated and make me update faster and a huge thank you to all the people who reviewed to my author's note :) Can anyone guess what is this event? Because it comes up in the next update!**


End file.
